Those Twisted Feelings
by Patanuu
Summary: What is a boy to do with a sister like her? What is boy to do when the only comfort he can find is in her arms?


Lincoln didn't try to hide, just get away, looking to his room for some kind of comfort. Holding Bunbun to his chest as he stared at the wall to slow his breathing, think of positive things. Ace Savvy, Pizza, Video Games, A warm day, a good quiet afternoon, his family….

Family. His family. He loved them all, you couldn't ask for a better example of a caring and comforting group of people. His sisters could always get on his nerves, that's just something that comes with living in a group, the negatives are their but the positives remind you why you love them. Luan could never make a good pun, but she was optimistic. Lori could be bossy, but she was confident. Lucy was the definition of grim, but it always came from a passionate place. No one's perfect, who would expect someone to be perfect? Well he did have someone who wanted him to be perfect.

At least she used to.

Lincoln always thought change was gradual? Slowly building that you don't even notice it, maybe there was change and he never cared to notice. Was it his fault it all went got so bad? Maybe he wasn't clear enough when he spoke, that had gotten him into trouble before but he always was able to fix it. Maybe if he talked to her face to face, no cowering, no second guessing, just be firm and upfront. She'd appreciate that, she used to admire it when he showed any kind of confidence. I mean he didn't see himself as a pushover or a weakling. But she did. She still does, but the tone had changed.

He managed to force his breathing down to a calm rhythm. He was still shaking a bit, but he pushed the feeling out for the moment, sitting here wasn't going to solve anything. Finding his feet, he stood in the middle of his room holding bunbun in his palms. At least he had someone he could talk to.

"I'm going to end this Bunbun. I don't know how, but I know I'm the only one who can do it." The stitched rabbit gave a calming stare in return. Lincoln smiled and took a step to his bedroom door.

knock* *knock*

"Linc."

Every muscle in his body jutted to a stop, his eyes burning a hole through his door. He knew who it was, not even wanting to breathe if it gave his presence away. Maybe she'd take it as hint that he wasn't there and just walk away so he could crawl back into bed and deal with it in the morning. Sadly, his door wasn't locked.

Time reversed as he reassumed his less then confident position, except now he held his breath as he saw the light of hall illuminate his darkened closet of a room. The new guest dragged her feet into the room, her slow breath a deafening in the silent house, were they alone? The thought left him as the light shrank away with the closing door. Along with any chance of escape.

She sat on the edge of the bed shifting it, unintentionally rolling Lincoln a bit closer to her side. He had to hold himself tighter too keep the shaking down. The silence wasn't helping him, his voice was caught in his throat, not even daring to stare away from the wall again. Instead his eyes wandered to his poster of Ace Savvy, he wouldn't cower like this. He'd think of plan and save the day. But Lincoln wasn't a super hero, he was just a kid. He could feel tears start to form, he just wanted out of this, why wasn't there some kind of answer to fix this. His whimper finally broke the silence, but he stopped at the touch of a palm resting on his, it was so warm and gentle as it slowly curved along his hair.

"I'm sorry Lincoln" She sounded hurt but somehow comforting. Feeling her lift herself into the bed, he could see the edge of auburn hair resting on the bed board looking down at him. "I didn't want you to see that."

"So you were just going to keep lying to me" Why did she have to keep everything from him.

"Yeah" she simply whispered.

Her hand curved around his face and lifted his head up to meet her eyes. Those bright eyes piecing into him in the dark, she had a soft frown, she wanted to hear something from Lincoln. What did she want him to say? Feel betrayed? Get mad? Who was this person in holding him in her arms? This didn't look like his sister Lynn?

"They were just going to keep coming back Linc." She started caressing his face as she did. "I tried talking to them. But wouldn't you know it, you can't talk down stupid."

"I could've helped."

"You don't need to help."

"Lynn, I want to help, you don't need to-"

"Yes… yes I do. Id be a pretty shitty sister if i just let them get away with that." The bruises weren't that bad, at least Lincoln tried to say they weren't bad. But the moment she looked at the black and blue on his skin, she didnt get mad. Just very queit.

She made him tell where they were. He tried to stop her. But the look in her eyes, so dark and yet he could see the tinge of red in them. She told him to stay but he stayed behind her all the way to the park.

The moment they saw the pair. Lynn almost sprinted to tackle them. In a finale bite of desperation lincoln hugged his sister. Pleading with her not to do something that would get her in trouble. That would lead to him just getting bullied more. There was no warmth in her touch then as she slowly pushed lincoln aside.

"Dont worry" there was breath in her voice. "Im not gonna kill them." All he could do now was watch.

There was no hesitation, she jumped at the larger of the brought him down with one firm punch to neck and spinned to slam the next one in the nose, speckles of blood was lost to the grass but still lingered, dripping from her fists. Her punches landed with precision and tenacity. The pair of boys tried to fight but were by her first strike, struggling just to stand. The damage was already done but she wanted more. Lincoln turned away when he heard the sound of bones cracking.

But he didn't see the rest of the fight. If you could call it that. But He saw her. That look in her eyes, a wild animal letting out all her fury on these boys who probably didnt even know who she was. He didnt look to see what she did those, whatever they had done to him, wasnt worth what she did to them. But the only thing he did wonder while they walked back to the house, was why was she smiling?

"So don't worry, they're not gonna bug you anymore."

"Lynn…"

"Yeah Linc?"

"I'm afraid."

"I just told you, their not-"

"Of you." Her smile slowly withered "I've never seen you like that. You just- kept going like it was nothing. I-I don't know what that was? I don't know what to think. I mean… why were you smiling?" Lincoln never turned away from her. Her eyes still soft but now heavy.

"I did it for you." She tried to explain.

"I'm worried of what will happen next Lynn. Their probably going to tell their parents and then you'll get taken away or even shoved into some military school."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't do that." She said without a hint of doubt in her voice. " They'll know I did it for you. And I'm not going to feel guilty kicking some idiot's asses." She looked away for a moment. Trying to find the right words. "I could have gotten mad about it, I was mad." She smiled. "But if I got angry, id lose my focus. I would have slipped up and let them get shot in on me. But instead I thought about why I was there, so the whole time I was caving their faces in." she turned and smiled at him. "I was thinking of what they did to you."

She petted his head again. But lincoln stopped her, he sat up so they were eye to eye. Holding her palm, looking down at it to still she the bruises she had left their and looked back to her.

"And what if you got mad at me?" She took a double take on that. "What if I pissed you off enough that you hit me? Are you not going to hold back then?"

Lynn grabbed both of Lincoln's cheeks and stared him down. Anger sheeping from her look. it might have been his imagination, but he swore her blue eyes turned a bright shade of red. Her grasp was firm to the touch that his body wouldn't allow him to run, the look was enough to shut down everything, his confidence gone, he simply closed his eyes waiting for his beating to come.

But instead he felt a warmth, soft pair rested on the edges of his lips as they ever gently pressed harder against him. His breath stopped as he felt hers flowing into his mouth. Her tongue blocked the scent of breath as it gently peeked out to wet both of their mouths before Lynns slowly began to dance with Lincolns tongue.

As his face conformted in her palm. One of them slowly glided down his face on the bridge of his neck, snacking under his collar and corresing the back of his shoulder. All of the tension he felt, melting away by the second.

Lincoln was hesitant to move, his palms now rapped around Bunbun for some kind clinging comfort to this uncertanty. He felt his rabbit plucked away from him, followed by the of a plush hitting he floor. The air between theor bodies was empty now only to be filled by Lynn other hand to guide one of his to the breast of her jersey.

Acting on instinct and inexpriece he gently squeezed and then forgivingly caressed her tit, running his thumb across the nip. His confidence grew with the slight moan she let slip. Hearing her voice he let go of her breast, he let one of them rest on her hip ad the other rested on her face, wanting nothing but to hold her closer. To never let her go.

Those his body acted on his heart. His mind still wondered what would happen? She was going to hurt herself at this rate, if this kept happening they'd be seperated and her left alone. He needed to be here, he needed to be with her. To stop her, to weigh her down. Before she did something that would hurt her.

Lynn finally let go of him, his lips still parted wondering why she stopped. She smiled as she looked down at him and pulled him closer to her chest. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. His thoughts wondered as she held lincoln close. Back to what he said before, she must of felt his curiosty as she whispered to him.

"Don't worry Lincoln. I would never hurt you."

There was doubt, the look in her eyes still lingered as she dwindled her gaze down at him. He knew something like today would happened again. But If he was there, he could stop it. Not just for everyone else, but for the two of them as well.

And despite what he knew. What he saw. What would come. And what he thought in that moment.

He believed her.


End file.
